1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable isolation enclosures for use in cleaning environments and, more particularly, portable isolation enclosures for use in safely removing asbestos, lead or the like contaminated materials which are located on the surfaces of a building structure.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various types of enclosures are known for isolating a dangerous or contaminated work area from the surrounding environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 33,810 discloses a portable isolation enclosure that includes an open top booth and an adjustable ceiling-contacting plenum. The plenum contacts and encloses a portion or area of the ceiling so that a worker located in the booth can remove the contaminated material, e.g., ceiling tiles containing asbestos, while such material is isolated from the ambient environment. The position of the ceiling-contacting plenum with respect to the booth is vertically adjustable to permit placement of the plenum against ceilings of different heights. A flexible plastic film is disposed between the plenum and the open top end of the booth to isolate the space between the plenum and the booth regardless of the relative position of the two members.
The portable isolation enclosure disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is provided with a portable HEPA (high efficiency particulate air) vacuum filter system which continuously filters air drawn into the enclosure and exhausts clean air to the environment. In addition, the enclosure is provided with a contaminated material disposal system for disposal of the material removed from the ceiling. Also, a shower unit is provided to wash and decontaminate a worker within the enclosure after completion of a given stage of asbestos removal. The portable isolation enclosure permits asbestos removal from occupied spaces without moving the occupants, furniture, etc., and without the construction of containments, thereby reducing the cost and disruption of asbestos abatement procedures. The portable isolation enclosure disclosed in the aforesaid patent has been used to safely abate over two million square feet of asbestos and lead contaminated ceilings in occupied buildings and is marketed by Southern Concepts, Inc. of Hyattsville, Maryland.
The portable isolation enclosure disclosed in the patent discussed above is primarily for use in removing contaminated material from ceilings or like elevated surfaces or structures. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a portable isolation enclosure specifically for use in removing asbestos tiles or contaminated material from additional surfaces or structures of occupied buildings, for example, building walls that contain such material, without requiring relocation of occupants, furniture, etc.